One Moonlit Night
by The Unmemorable One
Summary: An Amuto story that is bound to pull a few heartstrings. An unexpected meeting on a moonlit night...


**Hey, so this is my first fanfiction so don't hurt me if it's bad! Haha, well this is a one-shot including Amu and Ikuto. I think it's a pretty cool story, but there are a few things to keep in mind before you read it:**

**1. This was actually a dream I had and I just tried to describe it in detail to get a story out of it so it really has no background and it may be a bit confusing, so just bear with me.**

**2. No charas are in this and I couldn't tell you why. Perhaps my subconscious just wanted a chara-free moment? I dunno.**

**3. Dreams don't always make sense, especially mine.**

**Well I really hope you enjoy it because I know I love sharing my crazy dreams. And don't be afraid to leave me a review to read to tell me what you thought, it would actually be greatly appreciated! :)**

* * *

**One Moonlit Night**

Amu made her way silently up the wooden stairs so not to wake up the rest of the household that was probably sleeping by now. It must have been well past 9 o'clock due to how oppressing the darkness of night had become. When she soundlessly opened her door she was blinded for a moment by the shine of the pearly gray full moon that hung in the starry bluish-black sky. When her eyes readjusted to the sudden light, she tried to use the moon's illumination to focus her eyes on the familiar silhouettes that were her bed and other furniture so when she went to retrieve her pajamas and change out of her school uniform she wouldn't run into something.

She set down her school bag and prepared to take her first step, but paused immediately when she noticed a strange outline that jutted out from foot of her bed. She was shocked and surprised, but most of all, she wondered why she hadn't noticed it before. When she further studied the figure and came to the conclusion that it was a person, she realized this particular person had no presence and had not moved the entire time she had been in her room. They were so still and lifeless, almost like a doll.

Amu was terrified now, why would someone be sitting in her room at this hour? She was stunned with fear until she harnessed enough moonlight to make sense of and recognize the human figure with no presence, it was Ikuto.

"Ikuto…?" she whispered almost to herself in surprise and relief.

He did not move. She knew he would have heard her, but he just maintained his ragdoll position. His head was drooped, his arms lay limply at his sides with his palm facing upwards, and his legs were in a bent little V.

It was sort of like when she had found him in that alley after engaging two men in a fight, except that time he had the energy to respond and tease her, and even take her to the amusement park afterwards. This time he just sat (or rather drooped) there without even bothering to at least move his head if he didn't want to respond. Amu was a bit annoyed that he had not replied, but worry suppressed the split second of annoyance when the silence continued. Hesitantly she moved toward Ikuto and kneeled before him.

"Ikuto…what's wrong?" she questioned with a slight shakiness present in her voice as she watched his dark blue eyes refill with tears to replace the ones that had rolled down his cheeks as she had asked him what was the matter.

She could hardly believe this was really Ikuto, she had never imagined he even had a side like this to him. The only things that convinced her it was truly him were too superficial to believe in. She couldn't hold back the tears that gathered in her large hazel eyes when she observed the pain in his. His whole expression was warped in pain, but somehow he still seemed lost and inattentive, like he had lost touch with reality. Amu was at a loss, she had no idea what she should do so for a little while they just sat there and allowed noiseless tears to flow down their sullen faces in the still night air.

"Ikuto…" Amu repeated. She was so confused she couldn't say anything else to him.

She cautiously raised her hands just enough to reach his shoulders and carefully rest them there. She kept her touch as light as she could manage because it seemed necessary to do so with how fragile and breakable he appeared to be. She was tense and nervous and just thinking of some way to bring him back, he shouldn't stay this cold and barren stranger, it wasn't normal.

"Kiss me." She blurted out. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire and she guessed they probably looked that way as well, but this time she couldn't care less. She began to gradually inch closer to his face when he turned his head slightly to the side.

Amu pulled back and felt the ache of rejection fill her and override the astonishment of seeing his infinitesimal movement. She felt humiliated for letting her guard down only to get pushed away.

"Please!" she shouted as she now hung her head and shut her eyes with such force that a small stream of tears escaped and free-fell onto her thighs. When she opened her blurry and unsure eyes again she could see Ikuto crying along with her. She lifted her head and searched for his eyes again through the maze of midnight blue hair that shielded his face. As she searched he moved his head to face forward and their eyes finally met. She could swear he was looking directly at her, but his lifeless eyes remained unfocused like he was daydreaming or stuck in a trance.

With a heavy heart and a nervous disposition she leaned in even slower this time towards Ikuto. Their lips met along with the constant stream of tears that cascaded from their closed eyes and combined into a sorrowful V along their jaw line to form a visible stream of mutual sadness.

* * *

**If you made it through all of this senseless amuto nonsense then kudos to you and I thank you for your time. I tried to stick to the dream as much as possible so I didn't have much wiggle room, but maybe if I get some good reviews I will continue writing more stories. Hint hint. I kid, you really don't have to write one. I have also thought about writing a background and continuation for this story, but then I thought about how if I did that I would totally be pulling a Stephanie Meyer, which I would rather avoid, unless people really wanted me to branch off of this. So just let me know if it's yay or nay on elaborating on this story or starting a new one or whatever. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ANYTHING PEACH-PIT RELATED.**


End file.
